Happy Valentines Day, Sweetheart
by AlvinFan07
Summary: LILEY oneshot... Miley and Lilly have been dating for almost a year, and they share a very, very special valentines day together.


**Hey everyone! This idea just popped in my head ealier so I wrote it down and posted it. Just a cute little Liley oneshot valentines day story. I mean whats valentines day without our favorite little couple right? lol, anyways, hope you enjoy it:-)**

--Happy Valentines Day, Sweetheart--

**(Lilly's POV)**

Normally, I would say that Valentines Day was the lamest holiday ever created. But this year, I finally have the girl of my dreams to share it with. Yup…Girl. I'm dating my best friend, Miley, and I couldn't be any happier. We've been dating for almost a year now, and I got her a great gift for this special occasion. I can't wait to give it to her…I just hope she likes it.

I made sure my Mom left the house so I could just spend time with her alone. Even though we've been dating for a long time, we still haven't…well…_done _anything. If you know what I mean. It doesn't bother me, cos she just wanted to wait 'till she was ready. And I totally respect that; I'd wait a lifetime for her.

I'm rushing around the house to make sure everything's perfect. Every time I passed a mirror, I double checked to make sure my hair looked nice. I'm a little nervous, can you tell? When I knew everything was perfect, I relaxed a little. I looked up at the clock; she should be here sometime soon. I took a deep breath and sighed as I walked to the kitchen to get the snacks; then, I placed them on the coffee table in front of the couch.

Okay…it's all set. I've got the movie ready to play, candles are lit, and the blanket's out…all that's missing is Miley. There was a knock at the door and a smile spread across my face as I rushed over to open it.

**(Miley's POV)**

I waited patiently for Lilly to answer. It didn't take long at all and before I knew it I was face to face with my beautiful girlfriend. She grinned, "Happy Valentines day, Miley."

I walked in and gave her a quick peck on the lips, "Happy Valentines day to you too," I smiled sweetly at her. She took my hand and led me over to the couch.

"I got it all set up. I thought we could watch a movie and have ourselves a nice little snack."

"Sounds perfect," I give her a sexy little grin and kiss her. After the kiss, she had a cute, big smile on her face.

"You get comfortable and I'll turn out the lights, 'kay?" she continued to smile.

"Will do," I sat down and waited for her return. I smiled when the lights dimmed and she sat down next to me on the couch. She reached for the remote and smiled at me.

"Ready for the movie?"

"Yup. What are we watching anyways?"

"Just Like Heaven," she smiled. "I know how much you like that movie."

"Aww," I lean in and kissed her; she kissed back. Man she's a good kisser…I couldn't stop. After a little while, we pulled apart, grinning like crazy. "Okay, _now _we can watch the movie," we both laughed.

"One romantic comedy coming up," she beamed. She set the remote down on the coffee table and snuggled closer to me as she wrapped a blanket around us. I glanced down at my gift for her that I placed on the floor next to the couch. It was a pretty good gift, but…it was only part of my gift for her. Well, that is unless I chicken out on the other part…

**(Lilly's POV)**

Throughout the movie, Miley and I shared a lot of kisses, ate our snacks that I made, and sometimes talked about things. We even had a pretty heated make-out session for a while too. This was turning out to be a great Valentines Day, I had to admit. Just holding her in my arms is the greatest thing I could ever ask for; I love her so much, and I hope she knows that. So, I lightly kiss her on the cheek and whispered, "Know how much I love you?"

I could see her smile grow, "How much?" she flirted.

"More than you could ever imagine," I planted butterfly kisses on her cheek.

She giggled a little, "Well what would you say if I felt the exact same about you?" She tilted her head to kiss me back.

"I'd say that I'm the luckiest girl in the whole world," we continued to kiss and we pretty much missed the end of the movie. But, oh well, it's not like we haven't seen it before. This seemed like the perfect time to give her the gift I got her since the movie was over. I slowly broke the kiss, "I got you something special," I smiled.

"Really?" she replied dreamily.

"Well of course," I sat up and reached for the box. "I hope you like it…" I said nervously as I handed it to her.

She smiled warmly at me, "Of course I will, Lilly. It's from you right?" I laughed and watched her open it.

**(Miley's POV)**

I opened the box and my eyes widened and my smile grew more (if that was even possible). Here I was holding a golden locket with our first initials on it…M-L. I quickly looked up at her, "Oh my gosh, Lilly…This is amazing!" I hugged her.

She was grinning, I knew it. "You haven't even opened it yet," she said happily.

I pulled back from the hug so I could do just that. When I opened it I found a picture of me and her kissing; I felt like crying, I was so happy. "Oh, Lilly…" I looked up at her smiling like an idiot.

"You like it?" she had a hopeful look on her face.

"I love it," I kissed her again. Then, she took the necklace and put on me.

"There, perfect," she beamed.

I smiled, yet again, "I got you something too."

"Really?" she really couldn't stop smiling; it was adorable.

"Well duh," I replied playfully. I picked up the little gift bag and handed it to her, "I really hope you like it."

"Like you said to me, of course I will," she grinned. She then turned her attention to the bag and started opening it. I just sat there with a goofy smile on my face.

**(Lilly's POV)**

When I finished opening the bag, I pulled out a CD in a jewel case that had a simple title: Hannah Montana- 'Heaven'- originally performed by Bryan Adams. My eyes widened and I looked up at her. "You made a CD for me?" I smiled; causing her to smile as well.

"Yea, cos…well…I know how much you love that song." She seemed nervous…Did she think I didn't like it?

"I love it, Miley, thank you," I leaned in and kissed her. "I'll put it in the stereo so we can listen to it," I was excited, but as I got up, she grabbed my arm and pulled me back down.

"Not so fast," she laughed a little. "That's…that's only _part_ of your present…" she looked more nervous. I gave her a questioning look.

"There's more?" I looked in the bag. She laughed again and took the bag.

"It's not in the bag, silly. Just…follow me," she stood up and held out her hand. I took it and she placed her hands over my eyes.

I smiled more, "Ooh, a big surprise huh?"

"Ooh yea…" her voice seemed to squeak a little. I was very curious about what the surprise was. We started walking, slowly, and then we stopped. "Okay, we're at the stairs now, so be careful," she whispered in my ear. I nodded my head and slowly walked up the stairs with her.

**(Miley's POV)**

I approached Lilly's room and I could feel my heart racing. Before I removed my hands from her eyes, I said, "Keep your eyes closed, okay?"

She smiled, "Okay, will do."

I removed my hands and slowly opened her door. I really hope that I'm not going to end up making a fool of myself. I mean, I knew she wanted this, and…I was ready. I loved her more than anything, and I wanted to show her that. I slowly led her into her room and shut the door, "Don't open them yet."

"Don't worry, Miles, I won't," she had a cute little confused smile on her face. She's adorable when she doesn't know what's going on. I quickly put the little bow I had on my head.

"Okay…" I took in a shaky breath, "Open your eyes…"

**(Lilly's POV)**

I opened my eyes to find that we were in my room. "Miles, why are we…" I looked at her to see her smiling with…a bow on her head? I had to laugh a little. "Why do you have a bow on your head?"

She walked closer to me, "Because, I…I'm the other part of the gift," she bit her bottom lip, smiling. Does she know how cute she looks when she does that? Wait…what did she say?

"W-what?" Did she really mean what I think she meant? I think my heart stopped beating…or it's beating so fast I can't feel it anymore.

She wrapped her arms around me and slowly kissed me. When she broke the kiss, she looked into my eyes, "I love you, Lilly…and…I want to show you how much I love you..."

Luckily she was holding onto me, cos I think my knees just buckled, "A-are you s-s-sure?"

"I've never been so sure of anything before…" she leaned in once again and kissed me passionately. My whole body felt numb as we started to remove clothing from each other; I couldn't believe this was actually happening. Before I knew it, we both fell onto my bed, not breaking the kiss once. Her hands straddled my hips and I let out a loud moan into her mouth. I could feel sweat dripping down from my forehead as I felt Miley's hands moving up my inner thigh…

**(Miley's POV)**

I wasn't sure how much time has passed, but every second of it was heaven on earth. She gave me one more soft kiss on my lips before she pulled back to look at me. Looking up at her was the most beautiful things I could've ever imagined. Lilly moved her hand up to wipe away sweat from my face; I smiled and did the same to her. "I love you, Lilly…" I said softly, out of breath.

She smiled back at me, tears were building up in her eyes, "I love you too…So much…" she started kissing me again. I could kiss her forever. Then, she broke the kiss and leaned over her bed. I laughed.

"Whatcha doin'?" I teased.

"Looking for the CD you made me. I had it with me, right?"

"Yea, I think you dropped it when I kissed you," I grinned.

"Ah-ha!" she said happily. Then, she took back her position on top of me, "Found it," she looked at it lovingly.

I leaned up a little to kiss her hand, "Put it in." Luckily, her stereo was right by her bed. So, she just leaned over a little and popped it in, pressed play, and started kissing me again. When the song started to play, I could taste her tears as I kissed her. I broke the kiss long enough to say, "Happy Valentines Day, sweetheart…"

She grinned, "I love you, Miley…Happy Valentines Day…" Then, we shared another moment of passion…

'_Oh - thinkin about all our younger years  
There was only you and me  
We were young and wild and free  
Now nothin can take you away from me  
Weve been down that road before  
But thats over now  
You keep me comin back for more_

_  
Baby you__'re all that I want  
When you're lyin here in my arms  
I'm findin it hard to believe  
We're in heaven  
And love is all that I need  
And I found it there in your heart  
It isn't too hard to see  
We're in heaven _

Oh - once in your life you find someone  
Who will turn your world around  
Bring you up when you're feelin down  
Ya - nothin could change what you mean to me  
Oh there's lots that I could say  
But just hold me now  
Cause our love will light the way

(Chorus)

I've been waitin for so long  
For somethin to arrive  
For love to come along  
Now our dreams are comin true  
Through the good times and the bad  
Ya – I'll be standin there by you- whoa 

_(Chorus)_

**Aww! Well, hope you liked it. Like I said before, it was just something that popped in my head. It probably isnt that great, but oh well. Just wanted to write a cutesy little valentines day story. Thanks again for reading, and reviews are always appriciated :-)**


End file.
